


Falling Skies

by JigglyBluff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Titanfall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigglyBluff/pseuds/JigglyBluff
Summary: Hi all,I don't write a whole lot of fanfiction (as you can tell from my profile), but I absolutely adore what this community has done for these two characters over the years, so I keep coming back to them in my imagination.There's been a bit of a dive in the fandom since the show and movie kinda summed things up for us, but there's still so much creativity here I'm not quite ready to abandon.So, in spirit of that, I'm writing a new Carmilla crossover series that no one cares about! There's probably no fanbase for both of these things, but this is going to be a TitanFall/Carmilla crossover.For those of you unfamiliar with TitanFall (here's to hoping you're familiar with Carmilla at least), it's a game about a war in outer space with giant Mech robots called (you guessed it) Titans! It's a fantastic game with a great story, so you should check it out if you're into that sort of thing, but if not, you still may enjoy this anyway.The story is all original here, but the characters, setting, themes are not. All those belong to EA and Carmilla's production team, whoever the heck they are. Anyway, on with the show. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot and dark. Two things the inside the chassis always were, but this was different. Her helmet's HUD was shot, gloved fingers lifted to the release trigger, protective plating sliding back with a little mechanical resistance. A lazy swipe across her face came away wet, blood or oil, it was hard to tell against the dark leather. 

Everything had happened in slow motion, but the world came back with a sudden and rapid force of understanding. Her mech was as much of a mess as she was. Backup displays were shattered, all useful data inaccessible. The manual controls that weren't exploding sparks had no power, and the desperate beeping of critical life support systems quickly became a focal point of attention. 

In the background there was chaos. The muffled sounds of combat outside were unmistakable, and with no external view Carmilla had absolutely no idea what she was about to walk in to. She swallowed thickly and wiped at her eyes again. A throbbing ache in her shoulder made itself apparent this time, but assessing damage would have to wait. 

With a hard yank to the release lever her security straps came loose, body falling a few inches forward towards the console. The position was awkward, but she managed to jam the emergency release control, her Titan's chassis opening to a harsh and sunny battlefield. 

The light was blinding, disorienting. Gravity took over swiftly, the impact of the ground took what little breath she had from her chest. Her shoulder screamed when she couldn't, and the world shifted slowly back into focus. 

The sounds of war were deafening. The footsteps of Titans rung tremors through the ground, their force a destructive percussion. Explosions and the sting of bullets through the air brought harmony to the tune, as cries of victory and death reminded everyone the true nature of the art. 

It seemed like eternity before breath returned to her lungs, a miracle she still had the opportunity to do so. But staying here meant that privilege would be short lived, and the instinct to survive kicked in once again. 

Adrenaline cut through the pain as she forced herself to her feet. A quick scan of her surroundings put her about a kilometer away from the rally point. Communications had gone down even before her Titan had, but given the state of her surroundings there was a good chance a retreat had already been ordered. An explosion in the distance rattled the ground and threatened just earned footing, her weapon the first thing she reached for in the aftershock.. At this point it was both a lifeline and a crutch. It had been a while since she'd been forced to fire it outside a range. Though it was unlikely, she hoped that streak wouldn't end up broken today. 

She checked her jumpkit, a third of a battery and somehow still fully operational. It was the small things really. Abandoning her now useless helmet, she shook out a mess of dark curls. It wasn't far to the rally point, if there was anyone still left to rally with, and of course the thundering sounds of war were all concentrated right where she needed to be. 

It was all luck and instinct from here, but if there were such things in combat, Carmilla had them in spades. 

She took off, thrusters hissing as her jumpkit propelled her into the air. It had taken years to master, but now it was as if movement without the kit was stunted. The equipment was a freedom she never wanted to give up, despite all the stipulations that came with its use. 

The top of a ruined building proved a good vantage point, and from it she could see the resounding terror only meters away. IMC Titans had all but stomped out their little Militia group, survivors scattered and mostly out of mech, struggling to avoid the crushing blows of the remaining enemy. 

It pulled at her heart, a perfect view point to watch her friends and allies die. 

It was that moment, the moment she took one step forward towards an almost certain death, that she heard that voice for the first time. 

“Don't move.”


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed stuck. Adrenaline faded and the reality of all this began to sink back in. She was no soldier. None of them were, or at least they hadn't been. When the IMC invaded the neighboring planets, they knew it was only a matter of time before the corporation expanded their reign. It was barely months before Typhon became a center point of IMC dispute. The people here were fierce, and had put up a good fight the last year. But enemy reinforcements had all but obliterated their resistance. Under equipped and under trained, they barely ever stood a chance. 

At the end of the day, it all seemed pointless. A fight not worth fighting when the end result was so clear from the beginning. There was pride in this death at least. A small salvation when seemingly all else was lost.

“I... I don't want to shoot you. So, just, don't move. Okay?” 

Those instructions had Carmilla doing exactly as asked, but that voice planted some serious seeds of doubt. Still, what was one to do with a gun pointed at their back? Even an IMC soldier wasn't cold enough to execute her like this. Surrender might save her life, but what was the point? Giving up now made the whole fight seem a waste, something she just couldn't bring herself to do. 

Seconds ticked by until it began to feel like eternity. Fear and adrenaline can do strange things to the body, but Carmilla was certain it had been an unusual amount of time without orders. She chanced it, turning her head slightly to try and catch a glimpse of the woman threatening her life. The sun blocked out all features into a dark silhouette, but the barrel of a rifle pointed squarely at her was easy to identify. 

“Are you planning on pointing that thing at me all day, sweetheart? Or were you going to do something with it?” Maybe taunting the other woman wasn't the smartest move, but pleasantries had never been Carmilla's strong suit. The other woman seemed to fluster a bit, adjusting her grip on her weapon and shifting her feet before gaining some resolve. 

“Right. Turn around, put your weapon on the ground.” 

That tone was a bit more authoritative, but there was something about the woman that left Carmilla completely unintimidated. Still, she did as she was told, slowly turning and relinquishing her rifle. 

The building they stood on was barely holding together. It was a wonder it was still standing at all in it's current state. Carmilla could feel the footsteps of Titans and the sounds of destruction from the distance, she knew the other woman could as well. Neither of them were safe here, but once again her captor seemed lost as to how to proceed now that Carmilla was disarmed and defenseless. 

The woman before her was glad in full IMC uniform, helmet obscuring Carmilla's ability to read any expression. Her heart picked up a beat, just another soldier here to pillage and destroy. The IMC had been merciless in their expansion across the Frontier, she really had no idea why she thought things might be different here. It was kill or be killed, that was how they did things, fight like the enemy or die like a dog, she suddenly hated the position she'd been thrust into. 

“I don't want to hurt you.” 

Those words cut through her thoughts, eyes snapping to the visage of the woman now lowering her weapon. Stupid. She thought, but whatever blood-lust had been boiling up in her suddenly faded. The other woman tapped the release on her helmet, face plate sliding back to reveal a young woman no older than herself. 

Her eyes were tired. 

“Go.” It was as much of an order as the rest of the words she'd spoken, but with far more conviction. The entire event had taken Carmilla off guard, but this development had her stuck. She knew she should be running already, not testing her luck and staring awkwardly at this woman who harbored a look in her eyes that was anything but victory. 

“Go!” She repeated, gesturing with the barrel of her gun to the distance away from all the death. But Carmilla's feet would not move. Her lips parted and brows furrowed, she studied the features of this soldier with a conscience, something she'd come to believe those aligned with the IMC simply didn't have. 

“Why are you helping me?” She managed to ask, mask suddenly gone in light of genuine curiosity. All she was met with was a shake of the head, a repeat of the order. 

“It doesn't matter. Just go. Go before--” She was cut off. They both were. An missile collided with the bottom left of the building, the shock instantly taking them both off their feet. Disoriented wasn't the right word, completely fucked was more accurate. The entire world had no direction anymore as the two were cast sideways along crumbling rooftop. The first impact she lost sight of her captor, the second and third she lost sight of everything else.


End file.
